ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki Atsushi
Tamaki Atsushi (玉置厚, Tamaki Atsushi) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a middleweight professional boxer from Japan, who fought Takamura in his 3rd JBC middleweight title defence match. History Part I Challenge for the Throne Arc As part of the Champion Carnival, Tamaki was to challenge JBC middleweight champion Takamura Mamoru. At the weigh-in, Takamura was announced overweight. While having three hours until the last weigh-in, Takamura headed to the sauna. Tamaki was disappointed due to the fact that he won't be fighting Takamura at his best. After Takamura barely passed the weigh-in, the match began. During the match, Takamura got backed up against the ropes, while Tamaki continued to attack him. Tamaki was able to slip a left uppercut past Takamura's guard, where he was able to take the pace with a counter. Takamura ran from the ropes for the first time, but Tamaki caught up to him against the ropes again. He sent a right, but Takamura was able to block it, but his whole body was flung backwards. Takamura threw a few jabs to ward him off, but Tamaki countered with his finishing right straight. As Takamura stood still after the hit, the first round ended. The second round began with Tamaki aggressively attacking him as he body slammed into Takamura. Takamura got pushed back losing the match of strength between them. Tamaki continued to push him against the ropes and attacked. Takamura, not able to fight back, Tamaki believed to have got the match, as he landed a strong right on Takamura which caused his legs to start dropping. As Tamaki prepared to throw the finishing blow, he stopped when he saw Takamura glaring at him, questioning if his punches were not working or if it is a trap. Tamaki watched as Takamura opened his stance as a way for Tamaki to attack. Tamaki successfully attacked him, when he sees Takamura using eye feints, making him confused, but decided to attack anyway. After landing a few punches, Tamaki believed that his punches were working. After landing a counter on Takamura, he showed signs of falling. Tamaki threw his finishing move on him, but Takamura threw a light right jab at the last minute catching him by surprise. Tamaki was then hit with a combination of punches until he fell down. This resulted in Tamaki losing the match. Match History Appearance Tamaki has a muscular build with short straight black hair with widows peak. In the ring, his attire consists of red, white, and light blue boxing trunks. Personality Tamaki shows respect for his opponents as, during the weigh in, he expressed interest in wanting to challenge Takamura at his best. Boxing Abilities During his match with Takamura, he shown to be fighting as a hybrid where he is able to in-fight and out-box. His finishing move is the right straight. Trivia *During the match, Aoki noted that it was the first time he has seen Takamura run away from someone before. *Prior to the match, Date Eiji mentions to Ippo that Takamura's punches will be heavy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Nishikawa Boxing Gym Category:Boxers Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:Middleweights